


In A Heartbeat

by KagekaNecavi



Series: Captain Vampire [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Fade to Black, Identity Porn, Implied Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve would never just ask someone to give him blood. But when someone is offering themselves, all but begging for him to drink from them, how can he refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round six, [Flying](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/147842784170/title-a-taste-of-iron-artist-saturdayv-link-to). The art by itself, which is sort of NSFW, is [here](http://67.media.tumblr.com/ee2e0fa6dea646c01b19aa001da56007/tumblr_o8sm9i7JPv1qbcdf2o1_500.jpg). And [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9d409eada6c3f59ed957461d15e20e1f/tumblr_inline_o8snhclYar1qbrzp3_540.png) is the link to the comic panels with the metal tights. You'll understand later.

It took Tony three weeks to figure out anything was wrong. Which in and of itself was an impressive feat of will. Vampires were uncommon enough that very few people even knew they existed. Tony only knew because of the strange and bizarre things he’d encountered since becoming Iron Man. So he had a step up on most people, but he still didn’t know how many of the legends were true and how many weren’t. He just knew that going more than three weeks without blood was a feat very few of them could pull off.

“What tipped you off?” Steve asked, sounding annoyed, when Tony confronted him about it.

“You’re starting to get irritated for no reason,” Tony’s own voice sounded relatively neutral once it was filtered through the Iron Man speakers. He felt nervous, and inside the helmet he could hear it, but he didn’t think Steve could hear that, even if he was a vampire. Which he was pretty sure Steve was. He continued with his list of reasons, “You’ve stopped hanging out with anyone but me, which is a sort of confusing ego boost, no matter what you do you always seem tired lately. Oh and the kicker was the way you stared at the blood the other day, when we fought the Wrecking Crew. I’ve never seen you do that before. But I had to figure out that you act like you’re hungry and thirsty all the time even if you’ve just eaten and then put that together with the blood thing to understand why you’ve been acting the way you were.”

“That would be a really big clue.” Steve crossed his arms a little, adopting a very defensive pose, and added, “So what are you going to do about it?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Tony shrugged, exaggerating the movement in order to make it carry. “You need blood. You can’t survive without it. Where are you going to get some?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said. That made Tony blink a little, surprised. Steve never just … admitted defeat like that.

“Where did you used to get blood from?”

“The Invaders,” Steve’s eyes got that far off look they tended to adopt whenever he talked about his old friends and his old life. It worried Tony a little, if he was going to be honest. And maybe it shouldn’t - after all, Steve had only been awake in the present for a few weeks - but still. He couldn’t help but wonder if Steve could ever be happy there. “I got Turned a few months before the last mission I went on. At first we weren’t sure what to do but eventually we fell into a pattern where every few days I’d get a little blood from one of them. Not much, just enough to keep me going. I could keep myself going with regular food and water just as long as I had a little bit of blood every so often.”

“Okay, so you then just do the same here. I’m sure every Avenger would be more than happy to donate some blood every once in awhile,” Tony gestured vaguely towards the door of the library to indicate the others. They would probably all do it in a heartbeat, pun not intended.

“I don’t want to tell them about it. Please,” Steve said, shaking his head quickly, “I … with the Invaders it was fine because we’d known each other a long time and we were soldiers together and we had long since gotten past any inhibitions, but this can be sort of intimate. The human and the vampire both end up feeling kind of … aroused. With the Invaders we just ignored it, went off to take care of things, but here everything is too new. I think it would hurt team dynamics.”

“Okay, so if you aren’t comfortable with the team feeling that way towards you because of the feeding that’s fine, that’s your prerogative, but you need this to survive, right? I don’t want you to starve to death just because you don’t want to make someone feel like that. And … well … to be honest I would be fine with feeling like that because of you,” Tony said. He figured he needed to lay it all on the table to convince Steve to do this.

“What?” Steve asked, giving him a wide eyed look.

“We’ve only known each other a few weeks, so it’s not like I’m madly in love with you or anything, but you’re attractive and I like you and if not for this armor I might ask you out,” Tony said and okay that part was a lie. Steve didn’t need Tony Stark, war monger and weapons dealer, chasing after him like a little lost puppy. But Iron Man negotiating things with him? That could work. And maybe someday it might come out that Iron Man and Tony were the same, but they could cross that bridge when they got there.

Steve watched him for a moment and then asked, “How would we do this?”

“The leg panels are made out of an experimental material that is strong and durable but can be released independently and slid down almost like pant legs. So would my femoral artery work for you?” Tony asked. Steve blinked a few times and his eyes changed from their bright azure to a brilliant crimson, and he looked simultaneously like a starving man presented with a feast and like he’d just popped a boner.

“Yes. Very much so. Sit down first though, please.” Steve said. Tony nodded and sat, then released the magnets in the leg to let the leg panel become flexible again, sliding it down. Steve knelt between Tony’s spread legs and pressed his lips to the inside of Tony’s thigh, looking reverent for a moment before he bit in. Tony gasped, several sensations hitting him at once. Pain, sharp but fast like a needle at the doctor’s office, but then a rush of pleasure so sudden that the groin plate immediately became uncomfortable to wear. Steve hummed a little, sounding content, and stroked a soothing hand over Tony’s leg. He pulled back after a minute or two and licked delicately at the bite, closing it and cleaning the surrounding skin, and then he looked up at Tony through his eyelashes and tapped his fingernails against the groin plate. “Would you like me to take care of that for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit, April 28th 2017: because people were picking fights and swearing at each other in the comments, comment moderation is on and anonymous commenting is off. And all of the comments where people were yelling at each other were deleted.


End file.
